


The Softest Touch

by Raven_Totton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Synesthesia, sound to touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Totton/pseuds/Raven_Totton
Summary: Keith Kogane keeps a deep secret and accidentally admits to the person he enjoys the most: Keith has sound to touch synesthesia and Lance's voice is the softest, most comforting he's ever felt.





	1. A Soft Welcome

I knew by the time i was in first grade there was something off. I was doing my best to ignore all the voices, all the touches. If anyone else was feeling the same way as me right now, god it wasn’t noticeable at all. Why isn’t anyone else affected? We’re they just playing a joke on me? Maybe I should ask someone if they feel it too. No, I should just keep it to himself, because if this isn’t normal it would just add on to everything else that’s “weird” about me. I don’t need to be even more of an outcast. It’s bad enough I sit in the front of class because I can’t see, am the teacher’s pet and am a known orphan by the entire class.

Suddenly there’s a rubbing feeling on my back, “Hey little bro, ready to go home?”

The feeling is what caused me to look up to my older brother, who was standing up, nowhere near touching me. His voice was always a supportive feeling, like soft rubs and warm hugs, “Yea, Shiro, more than ready.”

“You look hurt, everything okay?” with the feeling of warm embraces and an actual touch of my cheek, Shiro’s worry was clear in his eyes.

With a deep sigh I calmly spoke, “I’m fine, let’s just go home.”

Little did either of us know what was actually going on back then. I tried to state my reason for not liking certain sounds and voices, but they never believed me. So, I lied and said I just had sensitive hearing. Things started to get better from there until the eighth grade, when I found out what it actually was. Still hid it from many while I researched more to be sure. I wanted to deny it so badly, but there was no other options.

I, Keith Kogane, have sound to touch synesthesia, and it’s a living hell.

*******************************************************************************

Just like every other day I wake up to the same aching pain all over my body, my alarm clock blaring. Stretching slightly I turn it off to ease the pain a little, “4:01 am” my phone read as usual. I really don’t want to go to this fucking school, but Shiro has already graduated from here and left a glamourous letter of recommendation for me to go here. If I fucking quit now I’ll never hear the end of it from him. 

I got dressed and left my dorm room to just go and get breakfast before anyone else would. No need to deal with that feeling before I could put on my poker face and hide my pain. Just need a quick meal than I can head out to the roof real quick before class. The roof was the perfect for relaxing and making myself heal from the hurt of the noise of yesterday.

It wasn’t always the case, of course, sometimes I need the background noise just to feel alive. Feel like less of a freak, more of a human. Who am I kidding, I’ll never be less of a freak, as I’m as abnormal as they come, suffering so much, but hiding it all.  
“Keith Kogane!” that name alone struck pins and needles into him, “Of course Mr. Edge himself comes up here to hide from everything.”

That voice always felt nice, even nicer than Shiro’s, but I’d never declare that aloud, “You’re one to talk, Lance Mcclain.” 

“I just noticed you leaving and sort of followed, that’s all,” the voice was always like a soft blanket, possibly the softest touch I’ve ever heard, “however, you do not have an excuse other than being edgy, edge lord.” 

How do I explain why I’m here without telling him my issue? I don’t, what’s an excuse he’ll believe that won’t make me seem edgy?

“I just need a breath of fresh air from all the sound and pain for once.” shit I did not just say that outloud right?

He smirked with those amazing lips, “Pain? So you are an edgelord?”

Fuuuuuuuuck, how do I save myself from this one? “It’s not my fault that sounds and shit are hurting me. I didn’t fucking ask to have synesthesia!” Shit.

“Syn-a-what-now?” the voice was still soft, a bit softly spoken as well, “what the hell’s that?”

Here’s my chance, walk away now and tell him it’s nothing and all will be fine, “the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body.”

Oh god, not only did I just tell him what it was, I did the exact dictionary definition!

“That sounds sort of, cool, would you mind talking about it a bit more,” my face flushed as i saw his turned slightly pink, possibly due to the rising sun to the side of them, “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t tell anyone I’m going soft on you.”

“But, you’re always soft on me. Well, at least your voice is.” I hope he doesn’t mind if I just, rest my head on him, he seems so comforting.

At first he just sort of let me rest on him, his voice becoming the perfect place to lay, “Seriously? Am I special in that way, or do all the boys feel as nice as me?”

“No, only my brother ever had anything near as welcoming of a voice as yours.” that’s when I realized, “Shit, we need to get to class!” 

As the two of us ran to class I realized :ance was sitting closer to me and I was able to notice more of his in class habits. He often looked out the window tapping his fingers on the desk. If he wasn’t tapping his fingers he was shaking his leg or laying his head on his desk looking back at me. Why’s he looking at me, though? Is there a chance he might actually-? No it was probably what just happened on the roof that’s all. I’ll keep that a secret like I does everything. Maybe later before I go to his dorm for the night I can get in my normal alone time on the roof as usual.

 

I should just forget about this morning and go back to normal, if I don’t I could hurt myself bad. The class hurt a bit, but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's monday night at like 10:40pm like why am i awake? also, synesthia is different for everyone and keith's is just based off mine, so please understand....


	2. A Rough Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to Lance about Lance, unknowingly. Dreams are often better than reality.

After that day everything seemed to go back to normal, though now Lance would join me on the roof during the mornings and sit closer to me in class, but that was about it. Neither of us told anyone about our secret and acted like nothing ever happened. While keeping secrets is something I am used to, it is still difficult for me at times. 

At least now I can sort of let out a bit of what I bottle up everyday, but it hurts to be treated like there isn't anything going on in between us. Not like anything romantic! Just nothing at all, like I'm still just a stranger to Lance that all he wants to do is defeat.Though, I told him my weakness and he still can't top me! That's a little funny I guess, sometimes I think he's not even actually trying to top me, but just have a bit of fun. 

What the hell is this feeling? It's not some sound, and it's not any normal physical feeling I've had before. This can't be, no. I cannot be harboring feelings for him! I mean, his voice is really comforting, soft, and perfect,but that's not him! H-he’s really mean and was so egotistical. Well, he wasn't actually, that was just a façade he played during the day, I know him better than that.

It would never work out, there's just so much that screams he would never want to be in a relationship with me. Maybe one of my friends can help me. Sure, they're all online, but they really help me when I need it. 

synesthesiacGay [SG] joined chat.   
SG: hey guys, anyone online?  
DG: yo, i’m here, what’s up gay?  
SG: there’s this guy, lance, at my school and I just. His voice is so nice and we’re hanging out and stuff now, but in school he acts like nothing’s going on between us.  
DG: wow, funny, i’ve been on the opposite side of doing something like that with my crush, while i like him and all, i’m still afraid to be open about my seuality so i don’t really interact with him except when we’re alone.  
SG:Golden, do you think that’s what he’s doing?  
DG: maybe, you should just ask him  
SG: ok, i’ll give that a shot…  
DG: i’ve got to go, i need to do some homework so i don’t fail!  
SG: bye golden!  
depressedGoldenboy [DG] disconnected.  
synesthesiacGay [SG] disconnected.

Maybe I should listen to golden’s advice, maybe Lance is just afraid. Like I was, am, afraid of telling people about my synesthesia. The only one’s who know, other than Lance, that would be my online friends. I think I’ll just sleep for now, I’ve already finished all my school work after all. What am I thinking? I never sleep, how can I when I’m stuck is this school all year, no escape from so many possible dangers? 

Maybe I’ll sneak out to the roof and just write or draw something, actually I know exactly what to do. I grab my messenger bag and run out the door before they call lights out and tiptoe to the roof, making sure I was hasty, silent, and invisible.   
As I got up to my normal spot I placed my bag down, pulling out my old sketchbook and one of my many lead pencils that were scattered in various pockets of the bag. A circle to start, clearly sketchy, but a perfect start. It’s difficult to draw things like this without a reference, but I am willing to try anyway. His face was so easy, I study it so often it’s as easy as spelling my own name. The rest of him was a bit more difficult to draw. I was never great at drawing anything besides the face. 

Once I finished his headshot I started writing below it, just some thoughts. I tore the bottom half of the page riddled with words away from the top half with the beautiful drawing of Lance. I’ll give this to him tomorrow morning, the moon is so nice, the sounds are so calm. Sure they won’t mind if I just take a nap here. 

******************************************************************  
“Keith?!” that’s not the pain of my alarm, that’s a nice soft blanket, but still rather loud and alarming.

“Fuck, I must’ve fallen asleep here last night,” I sat up and wiped away the dried drool. 

Lance sat down next to me studying the book that was cracked open next to me, “You fell asleep here? What, got bored of drawing me because my face is so dreamy?”

“Sort of, yea.” I should listen to Golden’s advice. “Hey Lance, why are you like this when we’re alone, but when anyone else is around you act like nothing has gone on between us?”

“Oh, well I’m just a bit afraid I guess.” He paused before continuing. “It’s hard as is being a nobody, but then to be the nobody who’s friend’s with the most popular person, who’s known to be a loner would…...get me the attention I’ve always wanted. I don’t want you to think I’m using you for popularity, so I don’t let other’s know how close we are.” 

That made me smile, “You don’t have to hide that we’re close, I won’t think you’re trying to use me. As long as you’re still here for me everyday.”

I hadn't realized until we both pulled away, we kissed. I raised my hand to my lips to question the reality of it.

“I’m so sorry! You probably don’t even like me, I was reading this all wrong!” Who knew pretty boy could panic like this? It’s kind of cute. “I’m so so-”

I kissed him right then pulling apart and whispering, “No, you read it perfectly babe~.”

Then I realized and jumped off,”Sorry I just! You looked so cute panicked I couldn't stop myself! Now you probably don't want to even be friendly close me outside of this rooftop!”

“I think we can behave like friends outside, but more on the inside.” His voice was like a silk dress, the perfect texture. “And maybe we could kiss again?” 

With that the two of us made out as the sun rises next to us, the perfect scene. Like out of a movie or a dream. A dream?

******************************************************************

The pain of my alarm again, 2 a.m., rarely do I wake to this one. It was a dream. I did fall asleep in the roof, but woke up after a few minutes and headed to my dorm again. I wish things could be so simple, but unfortunately that isn’t how reality works. 

Maybe I'll give Lance the drawing anonymously somehow. Maybe I could put it in his locker? He does check it every day after class, so I'd have to sneak in quickly before than. I'll have to sign it and write something quick. It read:

“I've never been great at drawing much more than a face, yours was too perfect not to draw, even if only once. Sorry if it's not completely accurate, I did it by memory and am not a great artist! ^w^”

Seems girly enough for Lance to think it was a female secret admirer and truthful enough to where I can feel satisfied with it all. Now time to grab a quick breakfast, store the drawing in Lance's locker then head to the roof. 

It was unusual to find him sitting there, waiting for me. The moonlight gave his face the perfect silver lighting, it was almost as soft as his voice itself. Why was he here this early, it was only 3 a. m. This was incredibly out of character for him, he normally came here at 5 to 6 a.m. 

A static shock from your favorite wool blanket, “Keith! I didn’t expect you to be here so early! I expected you to be early, but not this early! It’s like 2 a.m.!”

“It’s actually 3, so, why are you here so early pretty boy?” I was so tired I wasn’t comprehending what I said, “Thought you’d be having some beauty sleep right now.”

“Couldn’t, was thinking about, things. I have something I want to tell you.” Cold silk sheet, barely even noticeable. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so distant. Outside of this spot. I must’ve made you feel bad, so I’m sorry.”

No way, “It’s fine. I don’t mind.” here comes the lies, here comes the lies, “I honestly don’t care, I like being alone in class.” This is why my dream could never be reality, my words don’t match my thoughts or feelings.

“Oh.” that tone sort of hurt, like if you were forced onto a soft bed, yes the bed is soft, but the push was so rough it actually hurt.  
Take it back Keith, take it back. You hurt him, don’t just sit here in awkward silence. What am I doing? Why I am I just sitting here resting my hand on his back, “Sorry, but I just need to be a loner at times. Don’t want to ruin my reputation.” a nervous chuckle, not because of the awkward joke, but because my mind and mouth weren’t in sync.

“Right, of course.” he was holding back tears, “I need to go now. I’m sorry I even thought you were feeling something for me. I guess I read everything wrong.”  
Before i could tell him he was wrong and that my words weren’t matching my thoughts, he had ran out. 

I done fucked up, oh my god. This is why I hate reality! Why can’t life just be one of my dreams those are so much less complicated!

******************************************************************************

 

Why did I think Keith was like Gay, yeah they’re both synesthesiac and know a boy named Lance, but that doesn’t mean anything. I should just get my stuff from my locker and head to class, I’ll sit back at my old spot, further away from Keith, after all he’s Mr. LoneWolf.

As I unlocked the door a paper fell to the floor, something I did not put in there. It seems to be really realistically drawn head-shot of me ripped at the bottom. Who would draw this? Let alone who would have this much talent and actually want to draw him? Wait, there’s a note too.

 

“I've never been great at drawing much more than a face, yours was too perfect not to draw, even if only once. Sorry if it's not completely accurate, I did it by memory and am not a great artist! ^w^”

Wait, did someone actually, indirectly flirt with me? W-who would do this? I need to figure this out.. Maybe there’s a signature. Ha! There is! It seems like an incredibly sloppy signature “Keith Kogane”. No, no he couldn’t have. He just said he’d rather be alone than with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice as long as last time!! I really enjoy writing this!


	3. A Smooth Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get smoothed out a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!! Been very busy! Exams and shit.

I done fucked up. I signed that drawing, my signature is impl my first and last name, I fucked up. He’ll know it’s me who drew and wrote that. Fuck, i fucked it all up!

 

Now Lance will know what happened. I have some time to get it out of his locker right, he doesn't check it until after class, but there's only a few minutes before class! If I'm late again I'll be suspended, and Shiro will find out and scold the living hell out of me! I should just go to class and hope everything will be okay.

 

He’s not in class yet, so I take my seat and await inevitable doom. Normally me and him would walk to class together long before now, hopefully he's okay. Ugh, the teacher isn’t even here and the bell just rang. Maybe I can text Golden, real quick and ninja like.

 

**synesthesiacGay [SG] joined chat.**

**SG:anyone here?**

**SG:guess not…**

**synesthesiacGay [SG] disconnected.**

 

**No Lance still, why must I not know how to communicate. I should just forget that this ever happened and go back to the way things were before. Like life would allow me to have something good. Nothing good has come out my life, and nothing ever will. Stuck in this stupid boarding school for a few more months. Let's hope I can survive this.**

 

**Doubtful.**

 

**Tired.**

 

**Bored.**

 

**Nothing important.**

 

**Sleep.**

 

**Waking up on an uncomfortable desk to a sharp pain in the neck with drool drying on your face is punishment enough, they didn't need to give me detention too! The detention supervisor's voice is so irritating and itchy too, like a badly knitted sweater made of frayed fabric that no one likes. All he's doing is saying the normal rules:**

 

**Don't sleep, talk or use your phone. Do homework, once you're done with it you can leave, if you don't have any stay fifteen minutes silently then you can go. Got no homework so I guess I'm just going to count the minutes until freedom.**

 

**Boredom is catching up fast. After I get out I'll try to talk to the chat again. Who even is in here today? Half-shaved long hair, feminine pale face, don’t know them. Bobby hair, dark face, tired, Jessica Zanderbacl, teacher pet, decent voice, cold and wet like a rainy day. That's it, just us three. Jessica's just here for a quiet place to work, her roommate is always too loud.**

 

**Twelve more minutes. So tired, if I only I could sleep when I'm supposed to. Dreaming of Lance would be great. But, my mind is always too awake To go to sleep on time properly. At least I'm not having to deal with feeling my class here. It's nice and quiet. I want to sleep, but I'll just get in more trouble. Shiro would kill me if I got in more trouble than this.**

 

**Ten more minutes. Soon I'll leave and never come back to here. The walls are pretty boring, not many decorations, there's just a couple of bookshelves, they're completely empty. This is a spare classroom after all, in case one leaks or something. Because, “education matters most, if you want to have any success in life”. At least that's what all the teachers except Mr. J, he's cool.**

 

**Eight more minutes. Come on I can survive this. Maybe the group is wondering where I am? Maybe not, I do log in really randomly. Would be nice to talk to Matt, he's been really cool to talk to, but rarely logs on. If Gold were to log on I wouldn't know what to do, though. They remind me of Lance a bit, but more emotional I guess.**

 

**Five more minutes. This feels like hell. Maybe if I actually have homework it wouldn't be so bad. Jessica got up, looks like she finished her homework. And there she goes. Bye Jessica. Have fun being free of this boring prison.**

 

**Just a couple more minutes left. Looks like mystery person is having a hard time with their homework. Maybe they should've paid attention in class. Look who's talking Mr. Sleeps a lot.**

 

**Time to leave. I get out and immediately check my phone for anyone in the chat.**

 

 

**synesthesiacGay [SG] joined chat.**

**DG: so someone drew me and stuck the drawing in my locker.**

**TC: that's kind of weird, but I guess kind of cute?**

**SC: that's like straight out of a romcom.**

**SG:hey guys! I just got out of detention:/**

**DG:that sucks. Why were you stuck there?**

**SG:fell asleep in class. Was kind of worried about something.**

**SG:tried to talk to Lance and didn't say what I wanted to say.**

**SG:it's like my mind and my mouth weren't connected.**

**DG:hate it when that happens. We were just talking about how someone put a drawing of me and my locker.**

**TC:yea, do you know who it was?**

**DG:yea, I actually have a crush on the guy. Keith Kogane.**

 

**Hold up,what?! Did I just read that right? I only did that for Lance. The only way that's possible is if…. No that's ridiculous!**

 

**SG: wait, what?! My name is Keith Kogane.**

**DG: you've got to be kidding me. There's no way you're mullet boy Keith.**

**SG:and there's no way you're pretty boy Lance McClain.**

**DG: fuck. So we've been talking to each other on this chat. and we've know each other IRL the entire time.**

**SC: awwwww that's so cute! You two know each other! Wait, lance, is this the Keith you don't shut up about all night?**

**DG:shut up >///<**

**SG:aww. babe, you talk about me?:D**

**DG:SHUT UP.**

**SG: why weren't you in class today though?**

**DG:why were you in detention?**

**SG:I fell asleep because I couldn't be energized by your hot body.**

**DG:stop it! And I thought you rejected me so I stayed in my dorm sulking.**

**SG:I would never reject you, I was just so tongue tied by your beauty.**

**TC:eww,can you guys get a private chat or something?**

**SG:wait, can we actually get one?**

**DG:I dunno, actually TC, can you make one? I know you're like really good with technology**

**TC:anything to keep your gross coupley stuff away from me. Give me a minute.**

**SC:wow. TC, at least they have somebody, unlike your single self.**

**TC:** **gobegaysomewhereesleyoupurplefreaks.com**

TC:shut up Smol, i’m single on purpose.

**depressedGoldenboy [DG] disconnected.**

**synesthesiacGay [SG] disconnected.**

 

**KeithKogane [KK] joined chat.**

**KK:okay I didn't change my name, did TC hack in to change it or something**

**LM:I guess she's a pretty good hacker.**

**KK:she might be a pretty good hacker, but youre just pretty.**

**LM: okay, but like I'm used to giving one liners, not receiving them.so please stop**

**KK: are you blushing?**

**LM:yes, and my roommate’s getting worried.**

**KeithKogane [KK] is now KeithKogane [Keith]**

**LanceMcclain is now LanceMcclain [Lance]**

**Keith:never!**

**Keith: TC seriously?**

**God:yes, also I can see everything you say so be careful.**

**Lance:did she seriously name herself god?**

**God:yes.**

**Lance: okay then. Also Keith,no matter how hot I am,you'll always be the cutest!**

**Keith: >/////<**

**Keith: you're such a flirt.**

**Lance:oh, you're a great artist by the way.**

**Keith:huh?**

**Lance:you drew me, remember?**

**Keith:oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hold on there's a weird noise going off and it's hurting.**

 

**It's like some stupid bird call, but it's really hurting my leg. Time to limp to the window and shut them the fuck up.**

 

**Window scare them good enough, they flew away, far from the first time I’ve had to do something stupid like this.**

 

**Keith:just a dumb bird**

**Lance:hey Keith,you're a synesthete,right?**

**Keith:yea, sound to touch, occasionally I can feel text too.**

**Lance:so what does my voice/text feel like**

**Keith:surprisingly, I didn't notice before, they're the same. The softest I've ever felt. Like a warm blanket on a soft bed, you never want to leave it**

**Lance: wow. luckily I like talking so you won't have to leave that bed often;3**

**Keith:yea,and I'm glad for it. You're also really nice looking so I guess that's a bonus. And not a half bad personality. Definitely a suitable suitor.**

**Lance: same goes for you. I'd love to wreck that ass though if you'd let me;3**

**Keith:that's gonna have to wait til we graduate, but I think I can wait. Though,I'd probably be Dom**

**Lance:I can wait to,but I think I can be a Dom too. For when you're a bit more sub;3**

**Keith:unlikely, but I'll let you if it makes you feel better**

**Lance:oh shut up**

**God:GAAAAYYYYYYYY**

**Lance:okay god stfu**

**Keith:just accept the homosexuality lance.**

**Lance:bisexuality***

**Keith: whatever. Still gay. That's what matters most to me.**

**Lance: wow. So selfish, I should be going now, still haven’t done homework, plus missing work for skipping class;-;**

**Keith: maybe you shouldn’t’ve skipped then. Talk to you later, love.**

**Lance: fuck you, bye.**

**LanceMcclain [Lance] left the chat!**

**KeithKogane [Keith] left the chat!**

**-God got bored of you idiots-**

 

**Was it really that easy of a fix? Did I just need to not have to be with him in person to actually manage to properly conceive words? Feels too good to be true.**

 

**6:30 pm, I think i’ll take a quick shower then maybe check the chat again. Got nothing better to do.**

 

 

 

*********************************************

 

**How can life be so simple? There was so little of a chance of this happening, but it did. Dreams do come true I guess. Iverson was wrong, ha. I can get everything I want in this world. Maybe I should actually do the work I missed, couldn’t be much if Keith slept through class. I’ll just go back to the chat, maybe Keith’s still online.**

 

**LanceMcclain [Lance] joined chat**

**Lance:is keith not here?**

**God:nah, he left right after you did.**

**Lance:damn, well I got nothing better to do now.**

**KeithKogane [Keith] joined chat**

**Keith: boo! Just got out of the shower, what’s up.**

**Lance: not much just waiting for you**

**Lance: wait, you were in the shower?**

**Keith: yea?**

**Lance: :Q__**

**Keith:????**

**God: keith, i think you killed lance with that mental image.**

**Keith: I don’t understand, I just stated the fact I was in the shower?**

**Lance: he did not kill me. Just put me in a temporary state of shock.**

**Lance: i mean, uhm, nevermind**

**Keith: okay then??**

**HunkGarret [Hunk] joined chat**

**Hunk: what the? So Pidge figured out how to name all of us herself?**

**God: how dare you insult God with this “Pidge” name!**

**Hunk: whatever, also nothing like seeing lance start drooling in real life for no apparent reason. Turns out he was just being gay.**

**Lance: shut up before I throw something at you**

**Hunk: try me**

**Lance: =-=**

**Keith: pfft, so Hunk’s your roommate or something?**

**Hunk: yup! Hey, if you ever want to know something embarrassing about lance let me know!**

**Lance: the fuck you will!**

**Hunk: i’ve been hit, but it was worth it. Also Lance sleep talks occasionally, often moaning your name, Keith.**

**Keith: wait what**

**Lance: lies. He’s lying!**

**God: next thing you know, keith’s a conspiracy theorist obsessed with mothman or something**

**Keith: pfft, no i-i’m not, where’d you get that idea?**

**God: wait, you actually are? You’ve got a file literally named “mothman’s real” and it’s got at least a hundred images on your computer alone!**

**Keith: Shut up Pidge**

**Lance: so how about this, we agree not to talk about this ever again because we have terrible friends?**

**Keith:agreed**

**Lance: agreedL**

**God: So what’s this file you got Lance, “Everything about Keith”?**

**Lance: pidge don’t you fucking dare you little gremlin**

**God: “He’s the most adorable when he has that angry glint in his eyes, and despite it being unfashionable, his mullet really suits him. His synesthesia is a bonus to all of his amazing talents as well, says my voice is soft, but I doubt it really is, because why would mine be?”**

**Lance: i’m going to kill you, you sneaky bastard! I already got hunk, i can get you too!**

**Keith: god, continue to bless me with this praise I pray!**

**God: “his eyes are unnatural, but so very beautiful, with that purple glow. He’s incredibly artistic as well. Wakes up rather early, rooftop bonding moments every morning. He doesn’t have much of a family other than his half brother. The smartest little boy I know.”**

**God: writing more I see Lance?**

**God: “conspiracy theorist obsessed with mothman? Easily confused by dirty jokes. Pidge stop reading my notes, let me study Keith in private.”**

**Keith: I think it’s really cute that you keep tabs on me like this^^**

**Lance: you do?**

**Keith: Yea, it’s like the best thing I could ever imagine.**

**God: “Keith finds the notes cute! Will keep on doing them as much as possible.”**

**Keith: want to go to the roof, Lance? I think we could have some nice bonding time.**

**LanceMcclain [Lance] left the chat**

**Hunk:aaaaand he’s gone.**


	4. a/n

SO SORRY THIS WORK HAS BEEN FORGOTTEN FOR SOOOO LONG! I've had difficulty finding any good inspiration as when I was writing this I was in a relationship, I planned on fourth and final chapter but I had a terrible break up that left in pieces, I sort of relationship hopped after that and dealt with stress and moving. I will work on creating the very final chapter of this whenever possible, which may not be for couple weeks since I'm busy with the school play.


	5. SORRY

I JUST DONT KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE RN, I HAV SOME STUFF WRITTEN BUT IT'S FAR FROM FINISHED. PLEASE RESPECT THAT I DO THIS AS A HOBBY AS AN ALL HONORS STUDENT WHO ALSO HAS TO PRACTICE CHOREOGRAPHY IN MY OWN TIME. ALL I CAN ASSURE IS THAT THIS WILL BE POSTED BEFORE THIS TIME NEXT YEAR.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize, but it is possible I may abandon this work.....I just...... I'll try o post somethinng by next year, but if there's nothing. Then this work's abandoned.....I'm sorry for the inconvience.


	7. Abandoning the work

I'm officially abandoning this work sorry!!!!! I've started to write an original work called "Nerd Prince of the Gays"!!! It's basically a slow burn between two trans guys!!! So If you still want to read my writing I'll probably publish it in a few weeks!! Hopefully in time for the holidays!!!! Sorry for abandoning this work!!! I really tried, but I just couldn't continue this!!!!


End file.
